Dancing Gems
by ChaoticDeer
Summary: Two Gems discover they want more than what they were created for. But how could they want it and how can they have it. (Not best writing but will eventually edit)
1. Homeworld

Homeworld was a systematic machine that progressed forward with each and every gem that was created to fill a needed slot, to be a cog in that machine no matter how small or big, how honorable, or how demeaning the part they play was. Quartz class gems preformed their roles as soldiers, Orthorhombic class gems preformed their roles as technicians, Pinacoidal class gems preformed their roles as scouters and messengers, organic gems like Pearls were servants, and so on.

Everything was perfect, just as the great Diamond authority who designed it was perfect, and as long as this perfectly crafted machine remained unhindered, and untouched by those known as off colors than it would continue to thrive and spread throughout the galaxy, as it was meant to do.

Yet one thing the Diamonds couldn't keep from happening were the flawed gems, the off colors, who appeared in each and every group of cuts created. Normally the obvious flawed gems were culled from the group upon emergence, but some would slip through. These flawed gems either struggled to full fill their intended roles, wishing to be a part of their Diamonds stately design, or they look like the other correctly made gems, only falling to the mentality and flawed off color beliefs that threatened said design. But these flawed gems were also eventually captured, and disposed of as well or made to understand their place…

After all, an existence lived not serving a designated purpose within the Diamonds design, is nothing.


	2. The Begining

The corrupted Gem hissed and fluffed up its feathers at the figures surrounding it, cornering it. The dark gem on its head sparkled and its long thin legs bent, getting ready to spring when they got to close.

"It… Looks like a long-legged swan… With no wings" A small creature said. It was standing furthest away with a shield held in front of him. "It's kinda pretty."

"Pretty or not it needs to be contained…"

The gem sprung and leaped over their heads and continued to run. It had to find its Gem, it had to find the one gem it needed, and these things won't stop it.

The corrupted gem ran, looking like a black streak as it weaved through the trees and leaped over crystal formations with a strange grace that put its pursuers to shame as they tripped and stumbled.

"Don't let it out of your sight!" One shouted and the corruption hissed once more as the thin white one came up beside it. Their long thin legs matching the corruptions speedy stride. Only to come short as the corruption leaped off the edge of the cliff down towards the sandy beach of the island. The wind blowing through its feathers upon its decent creating the sensation of flying.

When it hit the beach, it ran along the shoreline for a way, wanting to put distance between it and its pursuers. When it finally stopped it scratched at the sand and released a cry into the air around it. The sound was long and pricing as if crying. When it stopped it listened, searching, waiting.

Then it was running again, searching again.

It's Gem had to be close… They were always close.

* * *

(1000 years prior homeworld)

Blue Diamonds court was in session, rare gems stood discussing the war taking place and the 'crystal gems' that caused it. Word of the rouge quartz soldier, Rose Quartz, spread like wildfire and a fear had begun to sink into the residents of Homeworld. A fear that the off-colors, the rebels, were going to bring the war to Homeworld and even possibly win.

A sapphire spoke to the silent Gem Monarch Blue Diamond, her short cut hair bouncing before her large eye as she spoke of her visions of future events. Blue Diamonds pearl, Blue Pearl, stood by as always, waiting for an order from her master. Yet further away, hidden in the shadows of the great Monarchs palanquin was another pearl. One who didn't belong to anyone gem but did serve all the same as was the purpose of her creation. She was a pearl, lower than other pearls, dark in color with cool grey eyes that stared at the ground as she waited, dark gem sparkling on her forehead. She heard the whispers of the others, the court gems, commenting on her strange coloring, most frowning upon her 'flawed state' while the rest were either unsure or saw her as a striking commodity. Either way, she ignored them, waiting to be called on to serve in some way.

"Pearl…"

She remained in her spot, thinking the Diamond Monarch was speaking to the Pearl at her right hand but when she saw the fair colored gem remain in her place, she moved forward to stand before Blue Diamond.

"Yes, your radiance?" She asked, her voice louder than the Blue but still soft. Blue Diamond wasn't 'her diamond'. Originally, she had been created to serve her but when she came out the wrong color she was brushed aside for the Pearl that now stood to the monarch's right. But the dark-colored Pearl's willingness to serve, to please, was what saved her from being shattered and so she was here. No single master yet, but one day she hoped one would come.

"Dance for the court… I wish for the atmosphere to be lifted."

"As you wish your radiance."

Pearl walked to the middle of the large room where she could be seen better by everyone and waited for silence to fall. When she was sure all were watching she began to dance, lifting onto the tips of her toes and moving with ease. Her movements rising and falling with an unheard tune in her mind, each step well practiced. She was well aware that very few actually watched her, preferring to continue conversing over the recent events with the rebel gems than watch her. But the murmuring in the court did lesson and the atmosphere did lift a bit by the time she finished. Blue Diamond didn't express any enthusiasm or gratitude for Pearls display so she returned to her place in the shadows of the palanquin.

When court came to a close and the uppercuts departed along with Blue Diamond, Pearl still stood in the same place, forgotten. After a long, while she was sure no one was coming to get her, so she left the large room to go about her own business until she was wanted once more. Pearls favorite place to go was a simple courtyard that was rarely ever visited by other gems. It was nothing but a simple flat space, surrounded by simple walls with crystal-like textures. She liked this place because it was quiet, and the low traffic ensured her privacy while she practiced her dancing. This was her space on Homeworld, at least until she was finally assigned to a gem of her own. Until she finally was able to fulfill her purpose of serving an uppercut gem.

* * *

A gem walked down the halls, the talons of their feet clanking against the crystal floors announcing their approach. The gems goal was to collect a message from the head technician to take to their Diamond. Then he needed to collect information from Yellow Diamonds forces to pass along to his Diamond so that they would be up to date on the actions of the rebels.

This particular gem wasn't quite an upper-cut, being a type of Pinacoidal class gem, but their role placed them higher than other gems. Their gem class designated for information gathering, message distribution, or even more hands-on stealth missions and assassinations. It was enough to garner respect from lower cut gems and also instill fear. They could hear the lower cuts they passed whisper and shrink away when they grew to close on passing.

"It's Turquois AB156… I thought they were sending BB117." One hissed to their comrade.  
"He's the one that reported that Peridot just for working to slow right?"

"Yeah… She was gone by the next day and replaced."

Yes… These were the usual whispers he heard, and he ignored them. The peridot he was known for reporting had failed to keep up with the job she had been created to do and was replaced as with one who could. Turquois despised those who failed their purpose and he would ensure that his Diamonds court ran smoothly and without flaws.

When he entered the war room an Agate came to him and with a smug expression, handed him a pad.

"The Rebels have retreated for now, but it seems they are also grouping for another strike at our forces on the ground. On top of that, they seem to have managed to collect even more off-colors to their ranks for among our own. It seems more and more of these pebbles have been slipping through the crack than we thought. I have already compiled a plan in an attempt to lessen this grossly overlooked… 'Problem' and have compiled all the notes needed." She said, and Turquoise took the pad. With a single touch, he activated it and began scanning the information presented in the hologram that now hovered before his eyes.

"This… Is adequate, I praise your work and encourage you to continue performing your duties just as adequately or, if possible, better." Turquoise's voice was cold, and almost seemed void of any emotion as he spoke, and this sent chills through the gems around him.

They stood there in awkward silence and when it became evident no one would speak Turquoise turned and walked away, talons creating the clacking sound once more. Once outside the towering building he tucked the pad securely into a pouch and spread his arms, allowing the wings along them to extend and spread so he could take to the sky to his next stop, Blue Diamond herself, his Diamond.


End file.
